This invention relates to a decision support system that uses a metadata retrieval system to support retrieval of information from one or more data storage devices.
Reporting systems such as decision support systems have been developed to efficiently retrieve selected information from data warehouses. One type of decision support system is an on-line analytical processing system (xe2x80x9cOLAPxe2x80x9d). In general, OLAP systems analyze the data from a number of different perspectives and support complex analyses of large input data sets. OLAP systems generate output upon execution of a report that includes a template to indicate the way to present the output and a filter to specify the conditions of data on which the report is to be processed.
Retrieval of data for such complex analyses as those performed by OLAP systems and other business intelligence or reporting systems can be an extremely complicated and highly time-consuming process. Because the worth of these systems lies in their capability to produce complex results on demand, their value cannot be fully realized if results are slowed due to inefficiencies in the processing platform or if the system is too complex for the user.
It is therefore desirable to provide a reporting platform from which a user can access information from large databases in as efficient and convenient a manner as possible. In addition, it is desirable to establish a procedure for running a report that allows the report to be quickly and easily regenerated.
Accordingly, an embodiment of the invention provides a method of searching a metadata repository used to store metadata objects relating to data stored in at least one data storage device of a decision support system. The method may include submitting to an object server a search object having search criteria established by a requestor. The method may further include, transferring the search object to a metadata server and searching the metadata repository for objects meeting the search criteria. A search result object, including the objects meeting the search criteria, may then be returned to the requestor.
A method according to embodiments of the invention may further comprise searching the object server for objects meeting the search criteria. The step of searching the object server may be carried out responsive to identification of a predetermined local search attribute in the search object.
In embodiments of a method of searching a metadata repository according to the invention, the requestor of a search may be a user of the decision support system. The requestor may alternatively be a module of the decision support system.
The metadata stored as metadata objects in a metadata repository of an embodiment of the invention may include one or more types of information from various modules, reports, documents, prompts, filters, templates, metrics, custom groups, consolidations, searches, attributes, facts, hierarchies, transformations, partitions, tables, functions, users, database instances, schedules, and other types of data objects.
The step of searching the metadata repository of a method of the invention may include forming at least one SQL query using the search criteria of the search object and executing the at least one SQL query to search the metadata repository.
A method of searching a metadata repository according to an embodiment of the invention may further comprise determining if a result folder has been created for the search object. If no result folder has been created for the search object, the method may comprise creating a result folder. The search result object may then be stored in the result folder. The search result object may also be stored in the metadata repository.
An embodiment of the invention provides a system for retrieving metadata relating to data stored in at least one data storage device of a decision support system having a user engine, an analytical engine, and a query engine. The system may comprise an object server having a server interface portion in communication with at least one of the user engine, the analytical engine, and the query engine. The system may also comprise a metadata repository containing the metadata in the form of metadata objects. The system may further comprise a metadata server in communication with the object server and the metadata repository. The metadata server includes a metadata search engine configured for searching the metadata repository for metadata objects meeting search criteria supplied to the metadata server by the object server.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent to one of ordinary skill in the art upon reviewing the detailed description of the invention.